This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically manufacturing a slide fastener having a separable end stop.
In the prior art, there is a known apparatus for automatically attaching a pin, box pin, slider and box to a pair of stringers having a space portion devoid of fastener elements and upper stoppers affixed adjacent to the space portion. An example of such apparatus is disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Publication No. 49-44243. In such apparatus, however, the pin is attached to one of the stringers and the box pin, box and slider are attached to the other. To obtain a final product, therefore, the two stringers must be combined by hand.